Purgatory
by charlie.woodward.739
Summary: "I wonder where I am. Maybe I'm in hell. That's okay though; I'm not scared of hell. Hell is just heaven for bad people. But how long will I have to be here? ... Forever?"
1. Prologue

**Well, after a brief respite, I am now dreaming up this whopper of a story! I'm very exited about this one and i hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks in advance to ShadowPillow for being my beta for this story. The overall quality of it is dramatically improved thanks to her!**

 **And thanks to you guys for sticking with me thus far! I know the wait between chapters is ridiculously long but it will be worth it in the end!**

 **Well, here we go! Strap in and enjoy the ride!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Big Hero 6, only the characters i made up for this story.**

* * *

 _As you enter this place, another being is awoken._

 _Both journeys begin. Yours and its journey towards you._

 _It's always moving. Never faster or slower. It never stops._

 _You will run, it will walk._

 _You will rest, it will not._

 _Always following. Always catching up._

 _One day, you will linger in the same spot for too long._

 _You'll think too hard or sit too still._

 _When, too late, you rise to go,_

 _You'll notice a second shadow next to yours._

 _And then… Your life will be over._

Colonnades, chambers, fountains and libraries all set in dusty ancient stone. It is an ancient, sprawling building. The corridors are lined with rows of arched windows set in ancient stone. As the sun passes through the sky, the sunbeams sweep around the rooms like searchlights. Inside the central room, is a massive circular chamber filled with active but ancient looking technology seemingly made from brass and glass. The surrounding walls stretch towards the ceiling which spirals down in towards the center into a funnel. At the end of the funnel, is a large, circular glass cabinet big enough to fit a man inside.

A shadow of a hunched figure forms over one of the consoles as if it is struggling to walk. With effort, a hand slams a lever and the hunched figure falls, crashing to the floor. The room erupts into noise as the circular glass cabinet lights up in a fury of yellow light. A figure begins to take shape inside the cabinet. The hunched figure turns to a barely recognizable silhouette of ash. After a few moments, the body of a boy has taken shape inside the cabinet.

The boy suddenly convulses into life, coughing and spluttering. He slams his hands against the glass and takes deep breaths to calm himself down so he can begin to register his surroundings. The noise of the machine slowly dies down until only the spinning and ticking of the intricate mechanisms could be heard. The young and rather slender boy slowly opens the glass cabinet and enters the brass and glass chamber He closes the glass door behind him and steps down from the machine, slowly running his hand through his unruly black hair in the process. As he turns his head to look around, a haunted look suddenly crosses his face as if there was a memory impacting, sickeningly. He remembers what they had done to them.

The slender boy, to show if anybody was watching that he means business, then straightens up his blue hoodie jacket, zips it up and rolls his sleeves up. He usually has a kind heart and loves to be rather brazen and cocky but never to the point of being annoying. However, he also has a darker side which can be unleashed when he's under provocation. He then proceeds to pat down his long dark beige capri shorts in order to straighten them. When he feels satisfied with how he looks and has composed himself, he begins to walk towards what he presumed to be a stone door. As he approaches it, he suddenly hears a crunching, grinding sound and the entire stone slab of a door moves to reveal a corridor outside the room.

As he moves towards the corridor, he stops and looks down to see his dark brown trainers with yellow laces covered in some sort of dust. He kneels and scoops a handful into his hand and allows it to freely cascade out of his hand through the gaps between his fingers. He then stands up straight, takes a deep breath and he finally speaks.

"If you think that, because you took my best friends away from me, I am weak then you understand very little. If you had any part in kidnapping them and you're not afraid then you understand nothing at all. So for your own sake understand this. My name is Hiro Hamada and I'm getting out of here. Then, I'm going to save my friends. Finally, I'm going to find you and I will never ever stop until I do."


	2. Chapter 1: The Droning Sound of Flies

**Wow! Reviews on my first chapter! Must mean I am doing something right!**

 **Daydream wonders: Thank you! Yes, in each chapter I am going to spend more time on what a place looks and feels like!**

 **NotShort: Yup! This is the BH6 version of it. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Hiro stepped out of the central chamber into a circular corridor that surrounded it. Four corridors at regular intervals give off radially from this building. The floor was covered in so much dust, it was as if the floor was made of a compacted version of the small particles. The hazy yellow glow of the sun seeped though the rectangular slits in the walls. The dust, highlighted by the sunbeams, was floating calmly and aimlessly in the air. As Hiro slowly explored his surroundings, every now and then he would see, incongruously, a TV monitor was wired into the wall. Each one was snowed with interference. The only sound he could hear was the endless crackling noise of static. It sounded like the noise made from shaving burnt toast. What was this place? Why was he here?

Hiro walked towards one of the windows and curiously looked outside. The tower he was in was surrounded by a rearing, grey and ancient stone cliff face of windows. The four corridors connected the tower to the rest of this monolithic castle. He then slowly bent over to look down. The tower was incredibly tall and fell away into a grey mist below, never to be seen. Bewildered, Hiro slowly turned his head and looked up at a clear blue sky that was dominated by the blinding light of the sun. It was a very calm day. He could not feel any wind. It all felt unnatural. However, he could smell the scent of salt in the air. He presumed that the sea was hiding underneath the smoke screen of grey below him.

As he continued walking around the tower he was in, he spotted a security camera wired to the ceiling. He presumed that whoever brought him here was watching his every move. He looked straight into the camera's lens with unwavering signs of determination.

"I am a genius," he spoke in a stern tone, "so I know that the technology in that room is a teleporter. Seen one once before and it didn't end well." His brown almond shaped eyes would never let go of the camera. "Soon, a very good friend of mine will be able to find out the exact position of where I am. Then, he will come for me and when he does, you will have a choice. Show yourselves… Or keep hiding. I will find you eventually and when I do…" He paused. "Well… Let's just deal with this one step at a time, shall we?"

He stood still, expecting something to happen.

"Well?"

He was beginning to loose his patience. He started to briskly pace around the circular corridor.

"Come on then!" he shouted, "I will see you now! You have taken my friends away from me and trapped me in this place! My day clearly can't get any worse so let's see what I can do about yours!"

As he turns, he stops and spots words carved on the wall behind him. Almost filling it like a page of writing. Curious, he walked towards it and began to read the first line. It read:

 _As you enter this place_

Frowning, he continued to read the carved writing.

 _Another being is awoken_

Hiro jumped as the TV monitor suddenly flared to life. An image resolved and showed a shot of a length of corridor, similar to the one he is in.

 _Both journeys begin. Yours and it's journey…_

The image of the corridor was now moving as if somebody was standing up from a chair and was slowly walking down it.

 _Towards you_

Hiro's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched the image move, painfully slow, towards one of the windows. It slowly turned and looked out of the window. The view suddenly and shakily zoomed in towards another window and Hiro jumped in shock as he saw himself in the image exactly as he was now, looking at the monitor. He quickly calculated which window he was being looked at from and ran towards a window to get a look. At a window directly opposite him, a slim, motionless, black figure was staring back at him. He could not pick out any details at that distance but it seemed ghostly. Hiro kept on looking at the screen and the creature. It became clear that the image on the screen was from the perspective of the creature.

The point of view suddenly shifted. Hiro looked back at the creature. It was gone from the window. Now it was walking past the next window. The walk was odd. One lurching pace, then a pause. Then another lurching pace, and then another pause, as if one foot strides out and the other drags behind. It was now walking past the next window. Where was it going? He looked back at the words carved onto the wall.

 _It's always moving, never faster or slower, it never stops._

The creature moved past another window.

 _You will run, it will walk_

Another window, another lurch and pause.

 _You will rest, it will not._

His eyes are transfixed to the creature. It passed out of sight.

 _Always following. Always catching up._

Hiro looked back at the TV monitor. It was now making its way down another corridor. At its end, was the circular chamber he was standing in.

 _One day, you will linger in the same spot for too long._

Hiro moved to the mouth of the corridor the creature was in and looked down it. The TV monitors still showed the creature's point of view. Now it was lurching towards the circular chamber. At the end of the corridor, it could see Hiro, now a distant staring figure. Hiro's face slowly grew bigger on the TV monitors as the lurching thing approached.

 _You will think too hard or sit too still._

Hiro ran to the other side of the circular corridor, the chamber, containing the teleport, now separated him from his pursuer.

 _And when, too late, you rise to go,_

As the creature approached the circular corridor, Hiro could hear the droning humming sound of flies.

 _You will notice a second shadow next to yours. And then your life will be over._

A shadow extended over the carving of those words. It stopped as if uncertain what to do. Hiro, on the other side of the room, had his eyes fixed to another TV monitor. It showed the creature looking left and right as if it was not sure which direction to take. It looked one way, then the other. Then it started lurching again, towards Hiro. He kept on moving too, keeping the creature on the other side of the wall. Lurch, pause. Lurch, pause. The drone of flies grew louder and the creature's shadow gradually became more visible. Hiro then deliberately stopped.

"If you're the one who took my friends, let's take a good look at you."

He kept on eyeing yet another TV monitor and the shadow of the creature lurching ever closer. Gradually, he could see his shoulder and arm slowly coming into view. He swallowed hard. He was visibly nervous, he was shaking. A few flies were buzzing about him now, he swatted at them abstractedly. The creature was slowly coming into view. Hiro suddenly lost his nerve and began to back away, keeping the creature out of view. He gradually began to move faster, circling around the teleport chamber almost catching up with the creature. About a quarter section of corridor still separated them. Hiro stopped there and darted his eyes to the screen of another monitor. The creature stopped. What was it doing? It swung around and headed in the other direction towards him. He backed off in the other direction, matching his pace with the creature's. He touched his hands; his palms were sweating. The tension was really getting to him now. He was terrified. He didn't even want to see the creature stalking him. He spotted the mouth of one of the four corridors. He could see a wooden door in the distance at it's end. Deciding he had had enough, he took the risk and began to book it down the corridor. He kept on glancing out of the windows, his brain was working on overdrive trying to figure out what this crazy place was.

He reached the door. He yanked at the handles. It would not budge. Jammed? Locked?

"Damn it! Dead end!"

He began to race back down the corridor but he saw the shadow of the creature looming on the wall of the chamber. He stood there, trapped, not knowing what to do.

"Come on think!" He muttered at breakneck speed to himself. "What would Tadashi do?"

His brain clicked.

"Tadashi does not believe in dead ends."

He looked out of one of the windows. He began to consider jumping out of it. No, it was too high. There was no knowing what he'd hit on the way down.

Door it is! Only way!

The creature moved into place at the end of the corridor and started lurching towards him. It was closing in on its prey.

Hiro tried not to notice. He closed his eyes; he was trying to concentrate.

"Okay then, there is a golden rule about kicking a door down."

Lurch, pause. It was getting closer.

"You must kick it at the weak spot. That way, you don't risk breaking your foot."

Lurch, pause. Coming down the corridor.

"This door is old, it opens both ways so it does not matter which side you kick it at."

Lurch, pause. Closer still.

"Doors like these tend to have latches. Very thin pieces of metal that stops the door from opening."

Lurch, pause. Never letting up.

"Since this is old, it must be very weak so…"

Hiro planted his foot on the ground. Took a few deep breaths and slammed his foot at the centre of the door. The door made a crunching sound at impact but it was not letting up.

Lurch, pause. Almost there.

He tried again and again. The door getting weaker with each attempt. Finally, the door gave up and the latch broke free.

"See Tadashi! Sti…" He remembered. He wasn't there. He wasn't listening. He suppressed the pain in a moment.

"Still got it."

He thrust the door open.

He stood there, eyes wide in shock. There was nothing behind the door. Just a wall of ancient stonework. He turned around, and for the first time, he got a proper view of the creature as it stumbled towards him. It was a strange, misshapen thing. Black, veiled. There was something unseen behind the cowl. Flies kept on buzzing in and out. The mere sight of it was transfixing him. He was just standing there like a rabbit in headlights.

"Well," he gulped, "Looks like I won't be getting out of this."

The creature lurched ever closer. The closer it came, the more deafening the droning of the flies got. Two hands emerged from the creatures body. Charred, burnt and black looking hands began to reach out to touch him. The scary part was, they were human.

Flies began to crawl over Hiro's face. The creature was inches away now.

"Well… There's no point trying to be brave… There's nobody to be brave at."

The creature was reaching out for him with its burnt black hands.

"I can't believe I'm scared. I'm going to join my brother. My mum and dad! We'll be a family again! The greatest gift in the world and I'm scared of it!"

Its hands were almost touching him. He backed away and pressed his back hard against the stone wall behind the door. He couldn't stop trembling.

"But Aunt Cass will be alone! She doesn't deserve that! My friends, they're not safe! What if they're never safe again!"

He began to break down. The creature loomed over him. This was it. His final breaths in this world. He was mere moments away from death.

"Oh my god, this is insane! I'm not ready! I don't want to leave everybody behind! I don't want to die!"


	3. Chapter 2: Dead End

**Oh my... I last did this in January.**

 **Well, I've been stupidly busy! I am now studying screenwriting at University for four years. I've been taken from the countryside where you had to drive to get your shopping and where I spent most of my time locked up in my room alone and plonked in the middle of a city where there are shops everywhere and people to see and meet.**

 **My entire world has been turned upside down and, frankly, it's very scary!**

 **It will be worth it! (Fingers crossed)**

 **Thank you to you readers for your insane patience and I hope I can write more often now that I am in an environment that encourages me to keep on writing. Please review and stuff! It means a lot!**

* * *

There are two moments in your life that nobody ever remembers. Two moments that are extremely important and connects every single human being together.

No one remembers being born.

No one remembers dying.

For years, historians, scientists and the like have stared into the gaping sockets of skulls and asked them what death was like. Did it hurt? Were you scared? What did you think about in your last moments?

Hiro Hamada thought of his family, his friends and, most importantly, his brother. He saw before him a huge whirlwind of memories, memories of the people he loved and of the moments that changed his entire look on life. Two moments in particular stood out from the dense crowd of memories. Two moments that changed his life forever. The first…

 _Clunk_!

Blank. It was over. He was sure he died. His previously busy mind was now filled with a blank and empty void. He could not hear the deafening sound of the flies anymore. Was this what death was like? Bit of a let down. Where where the gates of heaven that people had spoken so much about? Maybe he had to wait a little longer. He was certain he would meet his maker.

 _Wait, hang on…_

The air… It smelled of salt. As if he was on a beach.

He could feel cold jagged stone on his fingertips.

He could feel his legs, the support they gave to the rest of his body.

Maybe death wasn't his destiny today…

Slowly but surely he opened his eyes.

He was relieved to know that his pleading for life somehow worked.

The creature was still standing there. It's charred black hands reaching out towards his face. Its face was nonexistent. It was covered and shielded by an old looking veil that draped heavily over its body.

"Was it something I said?"

Something was off. Something about this place he was in had changed. He tried to concentrate on what it was. Then it hit him.

It was silent.

No flies.

The flies were still there but to his surprise, they had all frozen in midair. He glanced back at the creature. It too had become frozen. Hiro, curious but afraid, reached out to one of the flies and flicked it. It ricocheted off the wall and fell suddenly to the ground. As if it had died ages ago.

He glanced back at the frozen creature.

"Why did you stop?"

Suddenly the castle he was in shook and a loud rumbling noise filled the silence.

"What the hell was that!"

The rumbling grew louder and louder. The louder it got, the more clockwork it sounded. Behind him he saw a glass cage lined with copper. Two giant stone cogs inside, previously dormant, were spinning ferociously. The entire castle sounded like a train on hyperdrive!

Instinctively, he looked out of one of the tiny window slits in the wall to see what was going on. He could not help but stare in awe at the scene that greeted him.

The entire castle was spinning!

Different floors spun in different directions and at different speeds as if the entire castle was one giant, round Rubix Cube made of stone.

Hiro spun around as the stone wall suddenly slid open revealing a passageway. Then, as suddenly as it started, the entire castle stopped moving, the cogs stopped turning and silence filled the air again. For a moment Hiro was stuck to the spot, he could not believe what he just saw. The entire castle had moved in front of his very eyes! What the hell was this place! His mind slowly calmed down and he turned to face the newly revealed passageway. Seeing his opportunity, he bolted through the opening.

The wall had revealed a series of corridors that looked identical, stone and arched with little slits letting small amounts of light seep through. The corridors were extremely dusty as if they'd existed for hundreds of years. This place completely amazed him. Never before had he seen an entire building move like that.

As he wandered through the labyrinth of seemingly endless corridors he began to question if this place was even real, since everything he had seen so far defied logic.

After an age of aimless wandering, he saw a wooden door. He looked behind him to check if the creature was following him. After reassuring himself that the coast was clear, he opened the door.

He found himself in a bedroom. It was very old and very luxurious as if a King had slept there. A four poster bed dominated the room with red duvets and sheets. In front of the bed was a wooden four legged stool with red fabric bolted to the centre with iron nails. An arched, lined window made of glass was the room's only source of light. The golden glow of sunlight seeped through the glass like a spotlight with visible dots of dust floating gracefully in the air. Directly below the window was an empty wooden dresser with a glass vase of bright yellow daylilies. With a room that looked this old, there might have been cobwebs and spiders dotted around the place. There wasn't.

 _Strange._

As usual the out of place silver TV monitor was stood in the corner of the room. Static. The monster was not coming any time soon.

He sat on and tested the springs of the bed. Very childish of him – but nobody was watching. He could do what he liked. He went up to the vase of daylilies and picked one up and smelled it. He had to stick his nose into the bloom just to catch a whiff of the fragrance. He could not tell what it smelt of. It was one of those indescribable, yet good smells. It smelled too good to have only just gotten here. He left the flowers alone and was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. He turned and faced a rather large unlit fireplace.

His heart sank.

It wasn't the fireplace that caught his eye, it was what was above it. A rather large painting loomed over the fireplace. It looked fresh.

Like somebody had only just painted it.

Staring back at Hiro with a reassuring smile, was a portrait of Tadashi. Tears streaked down Hiro's face as his eyes met his older brother's warm, brown eyes. He was wearing his black baseball cap with a red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it. Exactly as Hiro had seen him before he made the ultimate sacrifice.

Unwanted flashbacks flooded Hiro's mind; he remembered the explosion that cut his brother's life short. The furious wall of red that had severed their unbreakable bond forever, changing Hiro's world irrevocably. He wanted to break down on the spot as he remembered just how amazing his dead brother truly was. A kind and helpful brother who was always there when he needed him. He wanted to help the world for the better. Hiro vowed to fulfill his brother's wish but he could not do it here, not in this place and certainly not without his friends.

He missed them all terribly.

Unbeknownst to him, the static on the monitor behind him faded and showed the corridor he had just ran down.

"How did you get here then, eh bro?" was all he could say without breaking down in tears. He inspected the painting to take his mind off things. The painting, as well as everything else in this room, was remarkably new. It looked like it had only just been painted. His mind was so transfixed by the painting that he did not register that a fly had flown into the room.

Hiro was now fully visible on the monitor behind him, examining the painting.

His mind slowly registered the faint noise of flies that was slowly getting louder and louder.

"Crap."

His eyes dashed to the door, his worst scenario was realised. The creature had unfrozen and followed him though the labyrinth of stone.

Hiro dashed to the arched wooden door and slammed it shut, ensuring that he locked it. He seriously doubted the creature could break the door open,what with being that slow. The thought relieved him somewhat.

 _THUD! THUD!_

His relief disappeared entirely.

His pursuer was abnormally strong. The door jolted violently as the creature repeatedly slammed its body onto it. It was relentless. It would not stop until it got him.

Hiro panicked. His eyes began to dart around the room, looking for any possible means of escape. None appeared to grew ever more frustrated and nervous, knowing that time was quickly running out.

"Dead end again. I'm making a habit of this!" He thought. "Come on bro don't give up on me now! What do I do?" He pleaded, his eyes staring at the portrait.

Then he remembered.

 _Look for a new angle._

Before he could, the weak wooden door cascaded to the ground with an almighty crash. Now nothing stood between the creature and a terrified Hiro.

Surely it would get him this time.

"If you want me so bad, then you must have known me for a while right?"

The creature, slowly advancing, said nothing.

Hiro reached for one of the daylilies in the vase and nervously started plucking the petals one by one. They all flew gracefully to the ground as if this deadly confrontation were not happening.

"The picture. On the wall! Surely you have set all this up for me somehow!"

The creature slowly outstretched its arms, the black, burnt hands slithered out from under the veil and were reaching out for him. Hiro quickly moved to another corner of the room to see if the creature could actually see him. Sure enough, it turned to face his direction and continued lurching towards him at an agonisingly slow pace.

"What is this place huh? A trap? A prison? No! Is it a torture chamber? It must be isn't it, if everything so far has been tailored to me!"

Hiro knocked the glass vase from the table. It fell and exploded on impact into tiny shards of glass which scattered all over the floor.

"I don't know what you want from me but I'm never telling you! Never!" He shouted bravely and defiantly. It made no difference however as the creature kept on lurching forward. He reached for the wooden stool to fend it off.

"I told you I wasn't scared of dying. Guess what? I wasn't lying. Advantage: me!"

Hiro suddenly spun around and threw the stool with all his strength at the window. On contact, the window was suddenly obliterated and shards of glass, along with the stool, fell rapidly out of view and down the tower he was in.

"Because you never saw this coming!"

He knew that this was going to be one of the most dangerous and stupid things he had ever done. But in this place, nobody was there to stop him. He really wished there was. But the only other angle he could see was down.

He took a quick breath in and sprinted as fast as he could towards the window. He might have looked brave but on the inside he was screaming. He seriously considered stopping but he had too much momentum. If he didn't do this, the monster would catch him. He threw his arms forward and with all his might, threw his body off the ground and through the window. Before he knew it, the window he had jumped from disappeared and the grey cliff face grew taller and taller. The grey mist he was plummeting rapidly towards waited patiently for him, like a monster ready to swallow him up for breakfast.


End file.
